


Smoke and Mirrors

by Shinku130



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Contracts, Drinking, Drugs, Eating Souls, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Going into Myth Territory, Inspired by Silver_Moonlight's fanfic, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Gods and Goddess, Other, Pet Names, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Possessive Behavior, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Smut, Souls, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), charlie is adorable, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She woke up years ago in the depths of hell. She had no memory of who she was. No memory of how she arrived here. All she knew, was that she was one of the strongest 'demons' in hell.They called her Moritica. The 'Undertaker.'And a pair of girls who had opened a hotel wanted her to hire her as a bodyguard.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One: The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inside Of Every Demon Is A Lost Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751162) by [Silver_Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moonlight/pseuds/Silver_Moonlight). 



> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fanfic of Hazbin Hotel! I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any OOCness ! And welcome to the madness that plays within my mind and a special thanks to my dear friends for looking this over for me!

Hell. A place where the condemned come to face their punishments for their sins in life. Overpopulation of the area usually resulted in Heaven's extermination force being brought in. However, recently they seemed hesitant to enter a single run-down area of Pentagram City. In the center of this area was a small little dilapidated house, within was a single large room with a bed in the back, and in front of it was a single circular table. The walls themselves were bare, no pictures, books, or anything to distinguish that anyone had been living there.

The room was completely dark, the only thing that was giving light was a single candle, however, instead of the normal orange flame, the flame was light blue with a dark blue center and wisps of purple within. Upon the single chair, a female figure sat, her skin was as pale as the moon that gifted the living realm of man. Her face had no distinguishing features. The only thing one could make out upon the empty face was a set of ridges where eyes would be when opened. Dark eyelashes showed she had them closed. Dark rimmed glasses sat magically over them attached to where one's ears would have been, and a thin line graced the area where her ‘lips’ were.

Dark brown strands of hair were placed neatly in a clamp at the top of her head with strands flowing around her face almost serenely. By her sharp talon-like hands was a small glass, ice sat within it as well as a bright blue liquid within. With her right hand, she lifted it to grasp the glass, being mindful of her sharp talons, and brought the drink to her lips, taking a drink as the sounds of faint screams echoed through the room. As it becomes quiet once again, the silence once more is disturbed by the noise of the door opening and the sound of a female calling out nervously.

“H-H-Hello?”

“Charlie, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Another voice echoed behind the first voice.

The woman waited quietly for the two females to enter completely before slowly opening her ‘eyes’ revealing that they were glowing a light blue color with no pupil or anything. She then took in the two teenage looking girls in front of her. The first female was tall and slim. Her blonde hair seemingly stopped at her lower back and was placed into a loose ponytail at the end of her hair. Her cheeks were red, standing out against her peachy pale color. Her eyes were black, glittering with an unusual kindness against the yellow of her eyes. She wore an interesting attire of a red tuxedo. She was wearing black pants with a white button-up shirt underneath the red suit.

The second female was also slim, standing in front of the other protectively, her skin was a dark grey color, which contrasted greatly to her long white hair that seemed to stop her knees with pink stripes at the ends of her hair. She had somehow lost her left eye, and a single pink X had replaced it in its place. Her other eye, however, was completely pink, with the iris being yellow. She was wearing a white mini dress with light-navy blue x’s upon the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a simple belt. Her arms were covered with light-navy blue evening gloves with the left hand missing the glove's fingers. Her stockings were a mismatching color with the right one having light-navy colored stripes while her left stocking had light-pink stripes. The left side of her white mini dress strap was sitting more on her shoulder to reveal a blue undershirt.

“Umm… Sorry for the intrusion, but we heard from residents around here that you are the reason that the exterminators are afraid to come here…” The blond demon spoke nervously.

The seated female raised an empty eyebrow at her in what appeared to be confusion as to why she would want to know. 

“Eh- Heh… Oh my! Sorry for my rudeness! My name is Charlotte Magne, though I preferred to be called Charlie-” She began, but was cut off by the other female.

“Charlie, this is a bad idea. We don’t even know her! We can’t just ask her to come to the hotel!”

“It will be okay, Vaggie-” Charlie spoke softly, trying to calm the other one down.

It was then she decided to speak for the first time since she arrived here in Hell. 

“Hotel?” she asked.

Upon her speaking, both girls instantly quieted down and looked at her. The blonde dubbed Charlie spoke with a hint of glee.

“Yes!" she said eagerly. "It’s a hotel that’s dedicated to redeeming demons so that they could go to Heaven!”

“Quite the feat you wish to pursue… You will have to forgive me for asking, but why is it that you came here? You do not know me.” She responded calmly, curiosity ringing in her voice. 

“Well, as I said before -” Charlie began, however, she was once again cut off by Vaggie speaking up.

“We overheard some other demon’s talking about how a strange and powerful demon that had entered and stormed through the ranks of the exterminators almost as if in an angry, vengeful frenzy," Vaggie said. "What’s more, is that they are now hesitant to come to this part of Pentagon City. So we came to ask if you would help up by being a bodyguard… I guess at our hotel.” 

Charlie beamed up at her with hope. This caused her to grin slightly, allowing some of her sharp white teeth to be revealed. The brown-haired demon stood up gracefully from the chair she was sitting on. Reaching for the long black coat, she put it on. Her heels clicked and clacked against the floor as she shifted away from the chair, still facing the two girls. It was as if she refused to put her back to them.

“I will accept the position you offer me, though there is something you should know, I am not sure of who I am nor where I came from let alone a name. However, one of the demons has dubbed me, Morticia, and that is what you are free to call me,” she said softly to them.

“That’s okay! Vaggie and I will give you room within the hotel, and hopefully, we can become friends?” Charlie spoke with glee as Vaggie gave her a small smile.

Morticia allowed herself to smile once more. Behind her was a mask that appeared to be made of stone in the shape of a wolf's head with two curving horns between the ears. It began to glow a light blue revealing intricate markings upon it, and in the center was another smaller wolf-like face. Both sets of eyes shone brightly. It was only then that Morticia turned, summoning a black tentacle from her back to reach out and grab the mask. She caught it in her hand and held it close to her chest. Turning to the two girls, she spoke once more,

“Shall we be off?” she asked in a bland tone.

Charlie shook off her look of aw first before squealing in excitement before glomping Morticia in a hug before Vaggie could stop her. She let out a small sigh before gently nudging Charlie off of her. Charlie looked at Vaggie before returning her gaze to Morticia with a sheepish grin as she spoke.

“Sorry! I am just really excited!” Charlie said with a clap of her hands.

Morticia simply gave her a pat on the head. Charlie then turned to face Vaggie with a giant grin. Vaggie returned the smile with a small one of her own. They both turned and began to walk toward the door with Morticia following after them. The candle was snuffed out just as the girls opened the door a crack, leaving Morticia’s eyes glowing in the darkness. The future seemed a dark unknown path for the women, but they had a little light to guide them.


	2. New Faces

Morticia had to admit that it had been a strange and eventful two weeks since she had arrived at the newly christened Happy Hotel. After she had set up her room the way she wanted, Morticia immediately got to work on going through the many of the rooms of the hotel and taking inventory. She took notes on what needed fixing in each room as well as what new decor would need to be added. Despite the daunting task Morticia found herself quite pleased with herself as she finished assessing the last room. It was then that she felt the atmosphere suddenly change. It turned into an almost staticy filled ambience as if one was… was listening to a radio host _describe_ a room to his or her listeners.

Morticia’s eyes narrowed and she closed her notebook as she turned to leave the room. Her protective instincts told her that something dangerous was in the hotel. As such, she needed to assess if that ‘something dangerous’ was a threat to Charlie and Vaggie. Them _and_ their first tenant, someone she hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting. As she closed the door, her black heels tapped silently against the ragged carpet of the hallway. Eventually she arrived at the stairs, and she slowly walked down them. She glanced over the railing as she descended and noticed that Charlie was talking to the infamous Radio Demon.

“Who is this, Charlie?” Morticia called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes remained trained warily on the demon in question.

Charlie instantly perked up at the sound of her voice before she spoke happily. 

“This is-” she was instantly cut off as the red and black haired demon turned and approached Morticia with a wide grin that revealed his razor sharp teeth. He quickly grabbed her right hand, bringing it up to his lips and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

“My name is Alastor, you darling belle. May I have the honor of knowing your name?” he asked, with a voice that sounded like he was on the air of a radio talk show.

“You may call me Morticia. Alastor, yes? That’s your actual name, Mr. Radio Demon?” she asked. He nodded happily, still smiling. “Tell me what brings you to our humble abode.” 

She watched Alastor’s red eyes brighten slightly in amusement. 

“Why, I came to help with this fine establishment, madam!” he said, grin never fading.

Morticia narrowed her eyes at him as he straightened up. At his full height, he towered over her. His grin sharpened further still as if to try and intimidate her. However, she looked back at him, thoroughly unimpressed at his attempt. He shrugged and walked away humming happily as if he discovered a new toy. It was then that he walked over to the feminine looking pink spider-like demon leaning against the side of the dilapidated concierge desk. Was that their tenant?”

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?” he asked cheerily.

“I can suck your dick,” the male replied with a smile and a glance at Alastor’s crotch.

Morticia suddenly heard the sound of what could have been a vinyl record screeching to a halt. Alastor’s smile never faded, but his expression twisted into a slight grimace of a smile before he responded back.

“Ha. No,” he responded.

“Your loss,” the spider demon snarked back as he leaned forward, bracing his elbow on his raised knee and resting his chin in his hand, grinning playfully.

Alastor walked away and Morticia took a good long look at who she assumed was the first resident of their hotel. He was a tall, slender effeminate male. His irises were pink, however, his left eye was completely black with no pupil while his left seemed to be somewhat normal. For a demon that is. She could see, thanks to his wide grin, that he had a single golden fang. It was something she had seen on only one other person, an Overlord of Hell. A being that had been powerful compared to the other small fry she’d encountered. The spider demon was wearing a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bow, and a black choker that fit snugly against his neck. She also noted the pink gloves, a _very_ short black mini-skirt and thigh high boots. Also black.

An interesting choice of attire, but to each their own. Her attention was drawn back toward Alastor when he summoned an old microphone and shook his head.

“Well this just won’t do!” he said, his smile never wavering despite the disappointment in his tone. “I suppose I could cash in a few favors to liven things up.”

He snapped his fingers and the fireplace, something that was an utterly destroyed mess, was suddenly put back together, complete with a pleasantly warm fire. However, inside of the fireplace was a small figure that seemed to be caked in soot. Morticia tilted her head curiously, but made sure to hang back and observe the situation. Like a good bodyguard. Should the need for her to intervene arise, she was ready to move. Alastor walked over and lifted the sooty figure up. A single large eye snapped open, and the soot quickly disappeared off of the now obvious feminine little figure.

“This little darling is Niffty,” Alastor said in way of an introduction as he dropped her, Nifty, onto her feet.

“Hi! I’m Niffty! It’s nice to meet you!” she spoke rapidly, her tone joyfully. Her orange and red sclera eye brightened, her yellow iris glancing around at all of them as she continued to talk. “It’s been a while since I made new friends. Why are you all women?”

Morticia raised her ridged eyebrow line in slight amusement as Niffty suddenly picked Charlie up as if the girl was literally hiding a male beneath her feet. Morticia raised a hand to hide a small smile. 

“Got any men here!? I’m sorry that’s rude,” she set Charlie down and looked sad for a moment before looking around. Her voice rose in pitch as she babbled on in shock. “Oh man this place is filthy! It really needs a lady’s touch. Which is weird because you are all ladies, no offense! Oh my gosh! This is awful! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!”

The small female darted around the place, cleaning at a rate that was, quite frankly, impressive. The sound of something ‘poofing’ to the left caught Morticia’s attention. She turned to look and her glowing blue eyes widened at the sight of a familiar grumpy demon. He looked like the disgruntled mix of a long-tailed cat and a bird. Large red wings covered with the suits of a deck of playing cards were flared happily as he lunged forward and slammed a hand of cards face up on the poker table that had appeared with him. Apparently, her old friend had been in the middle of a card game. He’d be so disappointed...

“Ha! Read and weep, boys! A full-The hell? What the fuck is this?” she watched on as his orange irises darted around the room in confusion before they landed on Alastor. He growled in anger. “ _You_!”

“Ah! Husker my good friend!” Alastor responded in a cheery tone. “Glad you could make it!” 

Morticia watched in amusement as Husk pushed away from the table.

“Don’t you, Husker, me, you son of a bitch,” Husker said, spinning around to point at the table. “I was about to win the whole damn pot!”

The money that Husk was pointing at abruptly fizzled out of existence in a burst of staticy magic. 

“Good to see you too,” Alastor said, his grin widening. He was obviously pleased that he was annoying Husker.

Husk face-palmed as he sat down on a nearly stool, sliding his hand down his face as he looked at Alastor. He sighed softly. 

“What the hell do you want with me this time?” he asked. 

Alastor wrapped an arm around the other male’s shoulders, stepping into Husk’s personal bubble and poking his chest as he spoke. A number of cards flew away from Morticia and she giggled softly. 

_Cheater_ , she thought fondly.

“My friend, I am doing some charity work!” Alastor said with a cheerful wiggle of his fingers and another poke to Husk’s chest. “So I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay?”

It was then that Husk became enraged once more, head jerking back. 

“Are you shitting me!?” he asked with a growl.

Alastor then made a mocking thinking face and a rapid beeping noise echoed through the room for a moment.

“No, I don’t think so,” he replied, shaking his head.

The sound of rehearsed, audience laughter filled the air. Husk pushed Alastor off of him and began to rage, fists raised and wings flaring.

“You thought it would be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere!” he pointed a clawed finger at Alastor. “You think I am some kind of fucking clown!?”

Morticia’s lips curled up faintly at the utter stupidity happening in front of her thanks to the supposed Radio Demon. Alastor bit his lip, still smiling.

“Maybe,” Alastor shot back. His words were followed up with another round of pre-recorded laughter as he started toward the concierge desk.

“I aint doing no fucking charity job,” Husk grumbled. 

Husk crossed his arms over his chest, his wings slumping to brush against the ground. Alastor moved lightning fast, appearing behind her friend using his demonic speed. He placed a hand upon Husk’s arm, pointing with his mic toward the new concierge desk… or rather, their new bar. Morticia blinked in surprise. When had he…?

“Well, I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment,” Alastor turned to Husk and forced a brief smile on the male’s face. “With your _charming_ smile and _welcoming_ energy this job was made for you!” 

Husk’s mouth immediately twisted back into a frown. Morticia watched Alastor closely as he slowly walked toward the bar, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry my friend. I can make this more welcoming,” he said, snapping his fingers and winking at Husk. “ _If_ you wish.”

A green bottle that was literally labeled ‘cheap booze’ suddenly appeared on the tabletop. Husker’s eyes widened and he got up from his seat. He walked over to Alastor, still looking angry. Alastor simply stayed where he was, leaning against the bar with a wide grin.

“What!?” Husk snarled as he grabbed the green bottle up and pointed an accusing finger at Alastor. “You think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze? Well, you can!”

Morticia watched in amusement as he began to drink from the bottle even as he moved behind the bar. Morticia started toward the bar herself, ignoring Vaggie as she started to rant at the others. Her heels left the rough carpeting, clacking on the hardwood floor sharply. The noise caught Husk’s attention and he looked her way—only to choke on the alcohol. Morticia smiled at him as she reached the bar. She leaned against the side of it, tucking her notebook under her arm. 

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Husker asked, coughing roughly to clear his trachea. “Bitch, I thought you fucking died or something!?” 

“You honestly think I can die that easily, my old friend?” Morticia asked, grinning and allowing her sharp teeth to glint in the light produced by the fire. Unlike Alastor though, her use of the words ‘old friend’ were in no way mocking. 

“Ha! I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, ain’t no one here that can kill you, can they U-?” Husk started to say. He was cut off as Alastor reappeared at their side. 

“Oh, so you know Madam Morticia?” he asked, curiosity in his voice. 

Morticia and Husk shared a knowing smirk. She tapped her claw against the counter top and Husk pulled a number of bottles out of his personal stash, ignoring what was behind the counter. His silence allowed her to choose how she wanted to answer the Radio Demon.

“We go way back,” she said simply, smiling at the curious male before her. 

Her words caused Alastor’s smile to strain a bit around the edges. The fact that neither of them would share how they met, information that he obviously wanted, seemed to perturb him. He went to ask a question, however his attention was instantly drawn to the glowing blue liquid that Husk placed in front of Morticia. It was unlike any drink that was known in Hell, seemingly swirling of its own accord. Morticia’s smile widened as she took the glass gently in her clawed hand and brought it up to her lips, sipping it slowly. She could hear the familiar yet faint sounds of screams as she swallowed the fluid down. Her eyes flashed an almost teal color for a moment before returning to their normal sky blue. Alastor’s attention was thoroughly locked on her, his red eyes narrowed in fascination. However, Angel Dust’s antics cut any further conversation between the three short. Alastor continued to gaze at Morticia for a few moments longer before turning his attention to Charlie. They both knew that there was a time and place for digging up secrets. Later, though. 

After all they would evidently be working together from now on.

**(Thank you for reading! I am thankful for all the kudos! I would also like to thank my dear friend Areithperidotdragon for editing my stuff! As well as the art that was created for my character Morticia that was used in the edit I made! I hope you enjoy!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Beware the Undertaker

As Morticia slipped over to sit at one of the chairs, sipping at her refilled, special, drink, Charlie let out a squeal of happiness and jumped onto the counter. She held out a hand to Husker, eyes sparkling and sharp teeth bared in a wide, happy smile that was somehow not threatening in the slightest. Creepy, but not threatening.

“Oh my gosh!” she said cheerfully. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to _love it here_!”

Morticia let out a small chuckle. One of her shadow tentacles emerged from her back and wrapped gently around Charlie’s waist. She lifted Charlie off of the counter and carefully set the girl on the floor. Charlie glanced at her with a sheepish smile as the tendril disappeared. Morticia returned the smile and nodded before returning to her drink. Alastor spoke up once more, voice cheery.

“So what do you think?” he asked.

“This. Is. _Amazing_!” Charlie exclaimed joyously.

Glancing over her shoulder, Morticia nearly laughed out loud when she saw Charlie rubbing her cheeks happily. In comparison, Vaggie was standing to the side with a grouchy look on her face. 

“It’s… Okay,” Vaggie said, her tone annoyed as Alastor was right next to her. 

Morticia almost felt amused despite herself when Alastor started batting his eyelashes at Vaggie. He abruptly let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around both Charlie and Vaggie pulling the pair really close to him. Only the lack of a threat kept Morticia from pulling him away from the pair. If he was going to be here to help, then she’d have to get used to his habit of getting into people’s personal bubble. 

“This is going to be _very_ entertaining,” Alastor said, as always, with a wide grin.

Vaggie pushed at him, slipping free of his grasp and glaring at him. She shot Morticia a look that said ‘can you believe this guy?’. The look caused Alastor to let out a laugh as he fixed his monocle. Morticia could suddenly hear what sounded like a radio switching over to another station. Suddenly, she could feel the room change again. She glanced around briefly before turning her attention back to Alastor, who was now holding a fireball in his left hand. He threw it toward the ceiling, and cheerful music began to play. He abruptly shoved Vaggie a bit further away from him and Charlie while she was distracted by the flames sputtering against the ceiling. Morticia quickly shot out one of her tentacles to cushion Vaggie’s landing. Vaggie shot her thankful look. Morticia smiled back gently, her tentacle pulling away and disappearing into her. She started slightly when… Alastor began... to sing…?

_You have a dream,_

_You wish to tell,_

_And it’s just laughable_

_But, hey kid, what the hell?_

Mortica watched in bemusement as Alastor changed his outfit into a more dressy one with a top hat and spun Charlie around in a twirl. He then swirled a finger above her head, shortening her hair and changing her outfit from her normal attire to an older, dressier version that would have suited someone from the nineteen-thirties. She couldn’t help but shake her head as she watched Alastor poke the bear so to speak when it came to Vaggie, turning to her and shaking his head as he said that their dream was laughable. He returned to Charlie’s side, picking her up and tossing her toward the top of the stairs. The lights around them went out so that it was pitch black. When the lights came back on, they were neon colored. Alastor appeared at the top of the stairs just as Charlie landed on her feet he pulled her into a nice little dance. He continued to sing.

_‘Cause you’re one of a kind,_

_A charming demon belle!_

_Now, let’s give these fools a place_

_to dwell_

_Take it, boys!_

Near the end of their little dance both Alastor and Charlie slid down the railing of the stairs and jumped down. Just as their feet hit carpet, Alastor snapped his fingers. Morticia felt her body grow light with a staticy feeling. Looking down at her clothes, she instantly raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a nineteen-twenties black and gold Gatsby Flapper dress with black strappy heels. She let out a faint sigh and looked at the others, all of whom had been subject to a sudden wardrobe change. Morticia glanced over at Alastor as he snapped his fingers yet again. Shadowy figures that resembled random voodoo dolls sprang forth from a crack in one of the floors. Each one held a different musical instrument and began to play, providing a visual source for the music filling the air. Mortica’s eyes narrowed when she saw the mischievous look in Alastors eyes. She quickly set her drink off to the side. Just in time too, as his shadows gathered the whole group into a single spot.

_(Ha-Ha!)_

_Boo!_

Morticia watched in amusement as the shadows quickly appeared around them saying _boo_ as if they were ghosts. Once they had vanished, Mortica walked back to her spot at the bar and downed her drink. Husk grumpily moved back to his own spot and served her another glass, all while muttering about how much he hated Alastor. The spider demon took a seat next to her, smiling at Husk and making a ‘hit me’ gesture. The grumpy winged-cat demon made the spider demon his own drink, much to the spider’s pleasure.

_Inside every demon is a lost cause_

_(Ha!)_

_But we’ll dress them up for now with just a smile_

_Wicked smiles~!_

Alastor once more appeared behind the bar and proceeded to mess with Husk, yanking out a strand of his eyebrow. Husk growled at him. In contrast, he placed a cute hat on the spider demon's head and got a grin and happy finger-guns in response. Alastor glanced at Morticia and gave her a cheeky wink before walking off. Husk gave Alastor the finger as the male walked away and Morticia chuckled softly.

_And we’ll chlorinate this cesspool_

_With some old redemption flair_

_And show these simpletons some proper_

_Class and style!_

_Class and Style!_

_(Oh!)_

Mortica watched as Alastor moved over to where Vaggie was standing by herself, looking grumpy. Once more, he ‘poked the bear.’ With a slight of hand he used his microphone to make a fancy hat and a furry dead animal to appear around her neck. Morticia frowned as he proceeded to slap the girl’s rear. Vaggie turned to glare at him as she ripped off the hat and scarf. Alastor laughed and disappeared, only to reappear once more at the bottom of the stairs. He danced his way down the small carpeted area all the way up to the fireplace. He ran his microphone along the floor and his shadows emerged from the fireplace, moving around him and matching him grin for grin.

_Here blow the ground,_

_I’m sure your plan is sound_

_They’ll spend a little time_

_Down at this Hazbin Ho-_

Alastor once again began to dance with Charlie. As he neared the end of his song, there was a sudden explosion that sent the front door to sailing toward a cheerful Niffty. Reacting upon instinct, Morticia quickly moved toward her, picking up the smaller woman and getting out of the way door. Nifty had closed her eye, fully expecting to be hit by the door. Her eye blinked open slowly and she looked around in surprise. She noticed that she was safely ensconced in Morticia’s arms.

“Golly, you are strong! And fast! Thanks for the save,” Nifty said with a happy grin as Mortica set her back onto her feet.

Morticia looked at the doorway with irritation in her eyes. She walked over to the bar while everyone else stood peering out of the now broken hole at whatever had attacked them. Placing a hand upon the bar, her fingertips began to glow a turquoise color. A small image of her mask appeared on the surface of the wood. A box materialized upon the counter a second later. The image of the wolf disappeared. The box itself was a simple thing, black varnish with a skull engraving on the top. Morticia opened it. Inside were two nineteen-eighty vintage, third-generation Colt Buntline Special .45 Long Colt guns. Carved into the grip of each gun was the symbol that was associated with her. At least, according to all of the demon’s of hell that she’d met it was ‘hers.’ The metal of the guns was a bright, polished silver. Showing anyone who paid attention just how well cared for and loved the weapons were. Carved into the barrel’s each gun was a single engraving:

**Undertaker**

The magic Alastor had used to change their clothing was disrupted by the explosion. As such, Morticia was back in her normal clothes, consisting of her long blue-sleeved button up shirt, tucked underneath her black slacks and her coat. Letting out a small angry growl, she pulled back the hammer on both guns before turning and walking up behind the others quietly. She looked outside and huffed softly. In the air was a gaudy looking blimp that looked like it came right out of a cheesy spy movie. A familiar snake-like demon appeared out of the opening of the ship.

“Ha! Well. Well. Well,” the male snake started in a smug tone. “Look who it is harborings the striped _freak_! We meet yet again, Alastor.”

Morticia could see from where she was standing that Alastor had a very confused grin on his face. He tilted his head at the snake demon. 

“Do I know you?” he asked, with amusement ringing in his voice.

This seemed to deflate the demon, his flared snake-hood slumping along the line of his body before it flared back up, rage in his eyes. The angrily reentered the blimp once.

“Oh! Yes you do!” he yelled down at them. “And this time I have the element of _surprise_!”

A large cannon suddenly emerged from the bottom of the ship. It whirred wildly, but also seemed to take a bit of time to power up as nothing happened immediately. Alastor, still grinning, snapped his fingers. A portal opened up beneath the blimp and several large, black tentacles emerged from the portal. Morticia looked over the scene and then darted forward, her guns ready in her hands. She jumped up onto one of the tentacles and it shivered, but bore her weight without lashing out at her. Darting up the length of the shadowy tendril, she used it to propel herself into the ship through the open window. 

The snake demon had landed roughly on the ground during Alastor’s attack. He looked up angrily, hood flaring as he glared toward the person who dared step foot on his ship… only to pale and have his hood shrink down when he saw who it was. Morticia smiled at him, a sharp and cold grin on par with Alastor at his angriest. She lifted hands, raising her left one so that the gun was pointed at the ceiling. The right one? That was aiming for the snake demon, Sir Pentious, and his egg-like minions who were clustered fearfully next to him. 

“U-Undertaker?! W-what are _you_ doing here?!” he asked in a frantic tone, pointing a single red claw in her direction. 

“Poor, foolish Sir Pentious,” she started in a sickly sweet tone that rapidly turned malicious. “You attacked my _home_ . An absolutely horrendous mistake on your part. Especially as that means I am now in dire need of some new smokes. I can at least thank you for… hmm… _volunteering_ your services.”

“D-d-don’t jusssst ssstand there!” the snake demon shouted in a panicked tone. “Get her!!!”

The egg demons all gulped but started toward her. Morticia snorted softly and started to fire at the demons. Several died instantly, breaking into a splattering, eggy mess that left little green crystal-like objects behind. The ones that got close to her were either side-stepped or ducked around. Once she had dealt with a good portion of them, a large black tentacle darted into the blimp and wrapped around the snake demon. He let out a pained squawk of sound as the tendril dragged him bodily against the walls and floor of the blimp. 

Morticia let out a sigh at having her fun cut short, and a blue glow surrounded her hands. That glow slowed down her wrists, up over her shoulder and then down her sides to stop at her hips. Two gun holsters formed from the glow as the light faded. She slipped the guns into their holsters and then lifted her right hand into the air. The green crystal-like objects shuddered and then flowed over to her, being absorbed into her arm. She smiled cheerfully as Sir Pentious got tied up into a knot and she waved at him. 

Morticia turned with a small laugh and jumped out of the ship right before the tentacles started to squeeze down and crush the blimp. The rest of the group was watching the chaos with wide eyes while Alastor… Alastor has a maddened, crazed smile on his lips that was… almost charming in its insanity. She snorted softly and turned her attention to her employers, Charlie and Vaggie, as they ran over with concern on their faces. Really, the girls sometimes seemed too sweet for hell. 

“Hush girls,” she said, raising up a hand to halt their rapid-fire questions. “I am _fine_. A little tussle like that isn’t going to hurt me. Don’t fret so.”

Both girls relaxed and smiled at her. Alastor, still smiling, tilted his head at her. Husk simply forced himself next to her side and gave her a nudge with his elbow.

“So? You get them?” Husk asked grumpily, looking at her expectically.

Morticia smirked and she raised her right hand. It glowed with a green light and a small dark green bag appeared in her hand. Using one of her own shadow tentacles, she grabbed the bag and handed it off to Husk. As the bag landed into his hand, he smirked at her and winked.

“Let me guess, you need some smokes right now?” he asked.

“Do you really need to ask?” Morticia countered with a small grin.

Snorting Husk turned away from them and began to make his way back inside. The spider demon quickly started to flail his hands, all six of them currently, around wildly.

“Hold up! Hold on one fucking second!” he shouted. “How come Glowy Eyes over here gets to smoke and _I_ have to stay clean!?”

Morticia looked at the spider demon with narrowed eyes. Just as she was about to light in on him, Husk answered for her shouting over his shoulder..

“Cause the shit that’s in here is so fucking potent that only three demons in all of fucking Hell can handle this stuff,” he shouted in annoyance. “The King and Queen… and The Undertaker herself.”

Husk’s words made the pink spider’s eyes widen. All six hands fell to his side and his jaw dropped. His right eye started ticking as he looked over at Morticia. He straightened up abruptly, his lowest set of hands on his hips, the middle pair pointing at Morticia and the last set thrown up into the air in disbelief.

“Hold on! Hold the _fuck_ on,” he shouted. “Are you fuckin’ tellin’ me that this bitch, this bitch right here, the one that we hired as a fuckin’ _bodyguard_ is the damned Undertaker!?”

“ _Morticia_ is what I prefer to be called,” she said with a raised brow and a dry tone. “But if you wish to call me by that title, then go ahead.”

“No thanks sugar tits, I’ll just call ya Morti. ‘S easier,” the spider demon said sassily, flicking his hair back. “Names Angel’s Dust and I gotta ask, since you’re stayin’ with us and all... what the _fuck_ did you do to piss off my former boss?”

Morticia merely smirked back at Angel and didn’t answer. Angel slumped a little, smile dimming as she continued not to answer. He huffed and turned away, crossing all his arms. Alastor quickly popped up between them. 

“Well, I’m starved!” he said in a cheery tone. “Who wants some jambalaya? My mother once showed me a _wonderful_ recipe for jambalaya. In fact it nearly killed her...”

She watched Alastor walked past them. As he got close to her, he wrapped his arm around hers, forcing her to walk next to him. Morticia couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life she was going to have living with such a weird cast of characters.

“I’ll make ya your smokes once we get inside,” Husk stated grumpily as Alastor pulled her and the others along at a pace that caught them up with the grumpy, winged cat. 

As Alastor continued to yammer on about Jambalaya, she found herself smiling softly. If there was one good thing about this entire mess, it was that she had her friend at her side once more.

**(Hello! Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank my friends for helping me and for editing this story for me!)**


End file.
